The Spirit of Hans
The Spirit of Hans is the ninth episode in Season 25. Plot When Hans runs out of ideas he needs to Kill Brandon's universe and riches sudden'y, when Ella-Mental tells him to do the old skool and brainwash other characters and Hans revealed that he hates being a good guy, so they do it anyways. The Next day, Hans needs to find a "Girlfriend", when he sees Katie Sandowkm, he thought it might be possible for his plan, suddenly, Han's Horse bumps Katie, She tripped over by a bucket and lands on a boat, she was about to fall into a water, Hans saved her from his horse, katie was angry and Hans asks her if she's alright, Katie looks at hans and looks happy, Hans sings "Your'e You" until when katie possibly fells in love. At Home Shed, when Brandon Buckingham, Nathan Fernandez, Benson and Anna plays Uno, Katie feels Happy and Anna asks her whys she so happy and Katie revealed that he met a Stranger and Benson grows curious including Brandon, Nathan asks her who's this name and Katie said his name is Hans and they begin to feel concerned and so, they grabbed her and walks to find Hans. Meanwhile, Hans thinks his plan is working, he can feel that Brandon and his friends are coming and Hans get his sword to kill brandon at last, Ella-Mental feels that Brandon might think Hans is up to something about Katie and him met in love, Hans says nothing will be a problem. Brandon and his friends are here and Hans starts up a giant blimp but luckily brandon and his friends got inside just in time. Hans was happy about to see him sarcastically and Brandon only gets his Tennis-cane, Katie finally resized that she was being hypnotised, Hans almost kills Brandon in the neck but Katie tries to beat him up, Hans knocks her over and Brandon in the ladder in the other side of the out-side blimp and brandon almost slipped over to fall off and gets back on the ladder to climb, however Hans was following him, Katie wakes up and Nathan , Benson and Anna gets the ship and was about to find brandon, Hans and Brandon were battling and Brandon fell over but didn't get off the blimp, Hans thought he had him now but Anna punches him, Katie and Nathan almost succeed to get brandon, suddenly Hans tries to kill brandon's friends instead, luckily brandon gets anna chocolate to come out and Anna did with Nathan, benson and Katie. Hans tries to get out but the ship held him back and hans falls off. Brandon, katie, nathan and Anna looked at him to watch him to fall over to his death and then they drive back home wight he blimp, Anna gave Katie an advise that don't be in love with a man you jus met and Katie promises. Meanwhile, Hans was playing dead but he was still alive and Ella-Mental rescues him but also beats him up. Characters *Brandon Buckingham *Katie Sandowkm *Hans (antagonist) *Nathan Fernandez *Benson *Anna *Ella-Mental (semi-antagonist) Songs/Music *Your'e You *Seizing the Spirit Of Adventure Category:Season 25 Category:Episodes Category:Shows Category:Brandon-Themed episodes Category:Katie Themed-episodes Category:Hans-Themed episodes Category:Nathan-Themed episodes Category:Benson-Themed episodes